


bone me

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: Hey! this is a small thing I wanted to do based off a tweet made by melled on twitter!she had the idea of the skeleton brothers gaining animal ears and tails while in heat (along with the unable to unsummon their ecto bodies during it)





	bone me

blue sighed as he stood in front of paps door. knocking lightly on the door before walking in. blue carried in the ice pack, making sure not to spill the soup as he really didn't need a mess on the carpeted floor. he had a bit of a hassle trying to turn on the light before figuring out that the light had given out. great.

with a sigh he continued further into the room. just feeling for the side table before putting the bowl down.

"papy? are you awake?" blue put a hand on the big lump under the blankets. he felt him flinch for a moment before his brother looked out from his pile of uncleaned bed wear. "yeah, I'm up" blue could barely see him from under there but he didn't need to, he could hear how sick papyrus was from his voice alone.

"I brought you some food, could you sit up to eat?" blue tried reaching over but his hand was quickly swatted away as papyrus swiftly moved away, hiding further under his blankets. "sorry bro, I can do it by myself." blue pulled his hand to his side as he looked down at the floor.

pap knew his mistake as soon as he peeked out again. blue seemed sad and god did he hate to see him like that, thinking quickly he moved to fix his mistake "could you get me a spoon? as much as I'd like to chug down your amazing soup I'd hate to spill it all over myself" pap felt his shoulders relax a bit as he saw blue slowly get his smile back as he saw a chance to help "of course! I'll be right back!" blue was about to run off before remembering the ice pack.

"oh! almost forgot. I got you something to cool you off" blue quickly picked up the bundle sitting on the floor next to the bed. he went to hand it to pap before running off with a smile on his face. going down the stairs blue was a bit happier to be out of the room, the air was so heavy in there and the smell was awful.

he couldn't blame his brother this time however. he was sick and it wasn't like he was in any state to clean himself up when he couldn't even get himself out of bed. going into the kitchen blue went into the drawer, taking out a spoon as he sighed once more.

it was strange, the air still seemed heavy some how. he went to sit down only to feel a shock of pain as he let out a big yelp.

quickly standing up as he looked back he noticed movement behind him. sure enough another look granted him a view of what seemed to be a tail. he was surprised to say the least.

he almost jumped though when he heard pap come running downstairs. "BLUE! what happened! why did you-" he was cut off from his words as he froze in the door frame, staring wide eyed at his brother before him.

blue couldn't help but to stare right back as he finally saw his brother in the light. a short little tail and folded ears to match his magic peeking threw his hoodie. there was silence for a few moments before blue started wagging and he absolutely exploded in excitement "we have tails!?"

oh god this was bad. papyrus was trying to hide his magic by pulling his hoodie down to cover his crotch but blue was so focused on the ears that it was doubtful that he'd even notice. he was going on a tirade "when did you get the ears!? do I have them too? OH MY STARS I HAVE EARS!! you know what this means right!? I'm going to be able to join the dogs in the guard!!"

blue seemed so happy as he went to tackle pap in a hug. just so conveniently pressing his lower ribs into his pelvis. papyrus whined as he tried to step back. blue looking up at him in confusion as his ears only perked more up "papyrus?" his only answer was papyrus slowly pushing him away.

this situation was bad, really bad. why did he have to have his first heat during one of his heats? even as he pushed him away and backed off, fumbling with his words to try and make up an excuse to turn down the hug sans only seemed more insistent. following him back as he kept happily wagging his tail and going on and on about getting into the guard.

eventually papyrus hit the couch and fell down into the seat, only getting blue to climb on top to finally get the tight hug he had been bugging him for. why did he have such a fixation on contact? he was worse now then ever and honestly stretch didn't know how much longer he could go until he started begging.

as blue finally shut up he seemed to just stare at him, that same smile on his face though he could see a bit of hesitance. he had no time to ask him about it as before he knew it his brother had nuzzled his way into his neck and was licking away as if he were a dog.

tongue was a lot rougher then he imagined, it dragged across his bones but it only made him dissolve faster at his brothers will. he couldn't even find the will to ask what he thought he was doing. he felt good. the fact that blue started humping his spine only made this situation more stressful.

on one hand he was incredibly needy and his self control had completely melted away but on the other he knew blue had no idea what he was doing. he could see it in his eyes. the little guy must have acted on pure instincts. but pure instinct wasn't going to give neither of them the relief that they needed.

papyrus needed to guide him. if only he could stop him for a second. he tried talking but it was no use. force didn't work as blue had an iron grip on him. so he went for the one thing he could think of. he lifted up the others battle body and went for the spine.

within a few strokes he had his brother sitting still in his lap. tongue lulled out. he moved quickly to get blue's pants zipped down just enough to expose his magic and moved him to get his own pants off. blue wasn't sure what he was doing but after his hand had moved from his spine and to his magic, starting to jerk him off he really didn't care as it felt really really good.

"look bro. if we're going to do this I'm going to need to hear you agree to it" stretch was staring down at him, eyes as focused as they could be at the moment. blue took a while to process what he meant but a blush settled on his face as he gave a firm nod.

pap shook his head as he leaned back down "words, blue." blue huffed and whined as he stopped jerking him off for a moment "yes! I do! just don't stop!" blue saw his brother slowly go from serious to what he could only imagine was a look of hunger.

with the approval pap finally moved to lie down. beckoning blue over as he spread his legs. blue felt a tiny bit of hesitation again but with a smile from his brother he was determined as ever. he went to crawl closer, trying not to step on his tiny little tail.

when he got close enough pap finally guided him as he grabbed his arms and placed them on either sides, right next to his waist. blue had to lean forward a bit and he flinched as he felt stretches legs hook themselves onto his hips.

with a little bit of help blue figured out what to do, stretch didn't have to make him wait as he had already been wet and ready for who knows how long now, probably a day or two. so with some instructions blue had buried himself inside of his brother. instincts took over from that point.

blue started up right away and it wasn't long at all until he had picked up the pace. stretch kept trying to instruct him but he didn't have the heart to tell him to slow down as it stung a bit with the brutal pace. he could take it for blues sake.

it was hard not to watch him dissolve in front of him. he had gone to wrap his arms around the others hips, face buried in his stomach as his tail went crazy behind him. brushing up against his leg every now and then. he could feel him panting as the hot air hit his flesh.

after a while pap heard blues breath hitch and what was no doubt cum flowing into him. he went wide eyed however when he felt the base widen and a knot form at the base of his brothers magic. his brother seemed to freak out a bit when he tried to pull out and nothing would budge. he kept pulling and freaking out whining at his brother to fix it.

"it's okay bro! just relax. stay still. it's not gonna budge." stretch stared down at his stomach, taking a deep breath as he could feel it going. how long was it going to take? how much was left? well he wasn't sure but he tried to keep blue calm while it happened.

he pulled him close and started stroking his back. he got pretty nervous himself when it had gone on for five minutes, seeing as he slowly got filled up. he already felt full but if this was anything like a dogs knot he could expect this to continue on for at least another six or seven minutes.

by the end of it his stomach was slightly bulging and papyrus felt bloated. blue pulled out almost as soon as the knot loosened up, falling onto his back as he hit the arm on the other side of the couch. papyrus was a bit busy to pay attention however as everything that had built up slowly poured out of him. almost to slowly. the couch was already an absolute mess.

now the bloated stomach wasn't the most of his worries. it was the fact that neither of their ears nor bodies had desummoned yet.

**Author's Note:**

> took me a while to finish but here you go! swapcest in all it's glory!


End file.
